Paul Lambert
Paul Lambert is the son of Rodney Blackstock and Val Lambert. Paul arrives in the village in September 2004, son of Val Lambert after leaving Italy having split from his long-term partner, Enzo. Paul returns to Italy to try and fix the relationship but Enzo ends it. Paul and Val had had a difficult relationship for some years after he had had an affair with one of Val's boyfriends. His childhood was difficult, often having to protect his mother and get her out of trouble. He later revealed to his aunt Diane that he had been subjected to frequent beatings by his father and brothers. At a family wedding later in 2004, Val revealed that Paul's father was not Jimmy Pepper but Rodney Blackstock, who was once married to Val's sister, Diane. Rodney and Paul then tried to build a relationship but Rodney struggled to cope with Paul's sexuality. They did succeed eventually. Paul also became good friends with Emily Kirk and Perdy Hyde-Sinclair. During his time in the village, he works as a barman at The Woolpack and an event organiser. In 2005, Paul starts a relationship with bisexual Ivan Jones, a local binman. Having suffered homophobic abuse in the past, Ivan wants to keep their relationship quiet, something that Paul struggles with. They deal with everyone finding out about their relationship by accident in the pub but Paul's sister, Nicola Blackstock, develops a crush on Ivan. However, Lesley Meredith – the mother of Nicola's partner Simon – sees Ivan and Nicola together and gets the wrong idea, telling everyone that they are having an affair. Paul ends their relationship, and although Ivan tells him Nicola was lying, Paul refuses to give him another chance. In late 2006, Paul rescues neighbour Grayson from a beating, and Grayson reveals he is bisexual. Grayson's wife, Perdy, assumes that Paul and Grayson are having an affair, but Paul reassures her they are not and they become good friends. In February 2007, Perdy believes that Grayson is sleeping with Jonny Foster, so she introduces him to Paul. They soon start dating and after six months, move in together. When Grayson and Perdy have difficulties in their relationship – caused by his mother Rosemary – she is sectioned. Paul helps rebuild their relationship and acts as go-between when she refuses to see Grayson. Paul develops feelings for Grayson, and Jonny asks Paul to marry him. Paul accepts, but during their engagement, he has a one-night stand with Grayson. When Grayson tells Paul it meant nothing to him, Paul feels guilty and tells Jonny. He manages to convince Jonny to stay and on 3 March 2008 they have their civil partnership at Hotten Registry Office. Later that day, they have a ceremony at Home Farm, as neither can tell their parents they have already legally married. Grayson and Perdy separate, and during an argument, he tells her about his one-night stand with Paul. Months later, Katie Sugden gives birth to Grayson and Perdy's child, (she had agreed to be surrogate before they split up). Katie and Grayson had agreed that they would raise the child but changed her mind after learning that Grayson could not be trusted. Katie did not tell Perdy about her change of heart so Perdy calls Grayson to tell him when Katie delivers the baby a little earlier than expected. Perdy soon leaves with her son but Jonny refuses to believe that Paul did not tip Grayson off. He later does believe Paul but sees them hugging later. Paul insisted nothing had happened and that he did not reciprocate but Jonny said he could no longer trust Paul and left the village. Grayson left the next day after Paul outs him and tells the village about their one-night stand. Jonny soon texts asking for a divorce, and in January 2009, he requests they close their joint bank account. After this Paul's friends, Lily Butterfield and Leyla Harding, see how upset he is and decide to try and reconcile them. Jonny's mother, Patricia, visits and after some initial confusion, Paul convinces her that he loves Jonny, who has now moved to Australia. He plans to visit to try and rebuild the relationship but Val tells him that Rodney has a heart condition, trying to stop him from leaving. Lily, however, gets in touch with Jonny and arranges a meeting between him and Paul. While they still love each other, Paul tells Jonny he cannot leave because of his father's condition. However, on the day Jonny is to fly out, Paul discovers Val lied about his father's condition after confronting Rodney when he was with Pam Montclare. Before he leaves, although he does not forgive Val but does believe that she is sorry for what she did before going to meet Jonny. Paul returns briefly in June 2010 for Nicola's wedding to Jimmy King, and again in March 2015 when Val had pneumonia. Paul returns again six months later in September 2015 following Val's untimely death; she was impaled by falling glass during a helicopter crash. Paul later takes his old friend Alicia Gallagher to Portugal as she was looking for a fresh start away from Emmerdale. In January 2018, Eric receives news that Paul has broken his leg in three places and needs someone to help him out, where Alicia is debatable. This news dashes Eric's plans to take his new partner Faith Dingle on holiday. Quotes "See you." (final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1974 births Category:2004 debuts Category:2015 departures Category:Lambert family Category:Blackstock family Category:2008 marriages Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage Category:Barmen Category:Woolpack employees Category:Residents of The Woolpack Category:Residents of Mill Cottage Category:Antiques Dealers